As You Are As You Were As You Have Always Been
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: It is May 2012,it has been over a year since they have become boyfriends. Blaine is out of town with the Brainiacs,Kurt staying behind awaiting the all important phone call from NYADA. And then there is Blaine's dad,suddenly showing up at Kurt's doorstep


**As You Are As You Were As You Have Always Been**

* * *

**Summary:**

It has been over one and a half years since Kurt and Blaine met, over a year since they have become boyfriends, it is May 2012. Blaine is out of town with the Brainiacs, for a competition, Kurt staying behind in Lima awaiting the all important phone call from NYADA. And then there is Blaine's dad…suddenly showing up at the Hummels's home, while Blaine is away.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own GLEE! ;)

**A/N:**

I know _Getting Away_ and _Tears Stained_, you are all waiting for that, and my professors are waiting for me to hand in papers, but…but…but this idea just POPPED (Yes I LOVE TINA, last episode she was so HOT) into my mind and I could not let it slip away just like that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is the first _really _hot day of the still very much new feeling year.

The spring weather definitely is a novelty.

And even though Kurt personally is a cold weather person, lover, you might call him, or he himself - as long as the temperatures do not climb into the unbearable heights they no doubt will at some point this year, like they do every year, without fail – Kurt too does enjoy the change.

Mother Nature displaying her brightest colors has always allowed him to feel, for a couple of weeks at least, more at home in a town like Lima.

A town in which, so unlike New York, the arrival of a new season cannot be made out by color schemes changing in the streets, in shop windows and people's clothing, or by people's complexions brightening with new shapes and shades. No. In a town like Lima such things can only be made out in gardens and on fields surrounding the town. Mother Nature.

So that is where Kurt likes to spend spring time, did for the first time last year together with Blaine, sitting at the foot of the huge tree standing in the Hummels' backyard, spending shade enough for a whole party of people.

A tree just like this one, just like the one Kurt had had to leave behind when they had moved - together with memories of his mother – had been Kurt's one wish, for the new house.

Burt, knowing what this meant to his son, what the delicately stated wish had actually been about, had really instantly dismissed two houses offered. They had been just as beautiful and roomy, and cheaper than the one they now call their new home.

But they had just not fulfill this one requirement of…of offering the comfort of an old soul present in the form of a witness of times that have been, always will have been, but are no more…, are no more than memories, today.

Memories, they are important to his son, Burt knows _and _understands.

When it comes to his life in Lima, Ohio, especially his life in Lima, Ohio, before one Blaine Anderson, who had entered his life with a flood of dark blue and red – although all Kurt had registered at the time, for weeks, had been golden hazel – there is not much color to remember. Aside from Kurt's own wardrobe, and, since Glee, Mercedes's interesting attempts in color coordinating outfits, some of which even Kurt can to this day only describe as adventurous.

Lima, no doubt a town in which a gray sweater, or shirt, with short or long sleeves, is a respectable and to Kurt's horror popular choice all year round.

The particular gray sweater Kurt is faced with right now comes almost frighteningly close to the one Kurt keeps picturing when he thinks about all this, when he wishes for and dreams off a life with more color in it…and Blaine. Always Blaine, who has picked up on how important colors are to his boyfriend and ever since shedding his old school uniform is actively trying to work as much color into his wardrobe as possible, with mixed results.

Kurt though appreciates and loves the effort very much, and the bowties it brings. There is just something to be said about Blaine's wide open, trusting eyes, framed with a bowtie and Blaine's curls loose and wild. A state Kurt is pretty sure only he has ever been allowed to see Blaine in. The look perfected with flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. Yes, Kurt could daydream about this all day, sitting under the tree in his backyard, but right now he is not.

Five minutes ago he _might_ have been - phone lying by his side, just in case NYADA does make calls on a Saturday at half-nine in the morning, who knows.

Right now though, Finn having spent the night at Rachel's, and their parents out grocery shopping, to avoid the weekend crowds, Kurt is home alone. It is a half miracle Kurt even heard the doorbell ringing out in the backyard. But he did, and it expectedly brought him to this doorstep.

There is however nothing else remotely expected about Kurt now standing here, his eyes trailing over the gray of a sweater, or rather over the man wearing it, standing opposite Kurt on the doorstep, no bowtie or color of any kind in sight.

Well, if it was not for the uncannily familiar hazel eyes.


End file.
